


Rescuing the Tokra

by grpruett



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grpruett/pseuds/grpruett
Summary: SPOILERS:   (What is a Goa’uld and a Tok’Ra are explained to the members of the Battlestar Galactica. What happened to the colonies of twelve was explained to the SGC members.)SUMMARY: On a Goa’uld planet the colonial warriors from the Battlestar Galactica fight off the Goa’uld’s death gliders while Col. O’Neil leads the ground forces to rescue the Tok’Ra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Rescuing the Tok’Ra

On the planet PX62S3 Daniel was finishing up at writing down the writings from a monument that was found in a middle of a forest. Col. O’Neill was watching Daniel as he was putting away his notebook. 

"Okay, kids it’s time to go home," said Col. O’Neill. Maj. Carter and Teal’c turned to face Col. O’Neill. 

"Jack, we can’t leave now," said Daniel. "We just found signs of a civilization."

"Daniel, this totem pole is the only thing we found since we’ve been here," said Col. O’Neill. 

"This is not a totem pole," said Daniel. 

"Daniel, I’m not concern as to knowing what this object is," said Col. O’Neill. "This is however the only object we found in any direction for miles. So there is nothing on this planet for us."

"Jack, we can’t give up now," said Daniel. "If we just continue on for a few more miles I’m sure we will find something."

"Daniel, we did," said Col. O’Neill. "We went so far that we almost lost track of the gate."

"Jack, I know if we go a little farther we will find something," said Daniel. 

"Daniel Jackson, there may be indeed something else of interest here, but we could walk around for days without finding anything," said Teal’c. 

"Teal’c is right," said Maj. Carter. "If there is anything on this planet we don’t even know in what direction we need to go."

"Alright, fine," said Daniel as Teal’c began hearing faint sounds of jet engines off in the distance. 

Teal’c turned in the direction of the sound. Col. O’Neill had noticed Teal’c’s action. 

"Teal’c?" asked Col. O’Neill. 

"Col. O’Neill, I am hearing sounds of jet engines," said Teal’c as the sounds was getting louder. 

"Sir, I’m hearing them to," said Maj. Carter. 

"It almost sound like death gliders," said Daniel. 

"Okay, it’s time to move back to the gate as quick as we can," said Col. O’Neill. They ready their weapons as they began walking back to the gate. 

They were close to the gate when two crafts came into view. 

They all stopped for a moment to view the two crafts. The craft was a single occupant fighter with three engines mounted just behind the cockpit. Two of the engines were mounted side-by-side with the third engine mounted on top. The craft had three stabilizers. The stabilizers were mounted at the engines. 

"Teal’c, have you ever seen a craft like that?" asked Col. O’Neill. 

"I have not," said Teal’c. 

"Sir, the pilots of those crafts look as if they are readying themselves to land," said Maj. Carter. 

"The only clearing around here to land is located at the gate," said Daniel. 

"Okay, let’s fan out," said Col. O’Neill. "We might be fighting our way off the this planet." 

They then started heading for the gate. Minutes later the SG-1 ducked down behind some bushes as the two pilots came into view. One of them was using a scanning devise. As the pilots stepped in between the bushes, the pilot with the scanner had stopped walking. The other pilot had stopped just after the first one did. The one with the scanner then turned himself around as he scanned in every direction. After scanning the area he put the scanner away. 

"Hello," the man yelled out. "We mean you people no harm." 

"We just want to talk," said the other man. Col. O’Neill came out from the bush with his weapon pointed towards them. "Take it easy now, we just want to talk."

"Who are you?" asked Col. O’Neill. 

"I’m Starbuck," said the man. He then gestured to the other man. "And he’s Apollo. And you are?"

"I’m Jack," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Jack, I assure you we mean you no harm," said Apollo. "You can put your weapon away. It is safe for your three friends to come out also."

"Sam; Teal’c; Daniel, you all can come out," said Col. O’Neill. All of them began to step out. Col. O’Neill had lowered his weapon. Apollo and Starbuck turned towards Teal’c as he was coming out. Their eyes then had fixed on Teal’c’s staff weapon. 

"Hi, I’m Daniel," said Daniel after he stepped out. "Is your city anywhere near here?"

"Our city?" asked Starbuck. "We are not from this planet. We were hoping you could take us to your city."

"We are not," said Daniel as he was being interrupted. 

"Daniel," said Col. O’Neill. "I would like to find out what the two want before divulging information."

"You four are the first humans that we came in contact with for the past three years," said Apollo. "We are searching for a society of humans from a planet called Earth. We are hoping you are the humans from this planet. Or at least heard of this planet."

"Yes," said Daniel as he was interrupted again. 

"Daniel," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Yes you are from Earth or yes you heard of it?" asked Starbuck. 

"Yes, we heard of the planet," said Col. O’Neill. "Why are you looking for that planet?"

"We have reason to believe that the humans from Earth is our thirteenth tribe from Cobol," said Apollo. 

"We have records dating back several thousands of yahrens that states that our thirteenth tribe went to Earth," said Starbuck.

"That’s fascinating," said Daniel. "Dr. Alan Brooks had wrote a thesis on…" Daniel noticed Col. O’Neill looking at him in a harsh manner. "I’ll just tell you later."

"After several thousands of…of yahrens, why are you searching for these humans?" asked Col. O’Neill. 

"A few yahrens ago our twelve colonies were destroyed by a robotic race of beings known as the cylons," said Apollo. "In a single night our society was reduced to two hundred and twenty civilian starships full of refugee along with the only surviving battlestar. We are now searching for Earth so we can find refuge among the humans there."

"And these cylons are machines?" asked Maj. Carter. 

"That is correct," said Starbuck. "We have been fighting these tin cans for more than a thousand yahrens. The day they destroy the colonies they had actually ambushed our entire military fleet during a peace summit. They led us to believe they wanted peace, but instead they set us up."

"Jack, can you tell us where we can find this Earth?" asked Apollo. 

"Jack, I think we can trust them," said Daniel. 

"Daniel, trusting people is what you do best," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Sir, I believe we can trust them as well," said Maj. Carter. 

"As do I," said Teal’c.

"Fine," said Col. O’Neill. "Being that there is only two of you I don’t see how you can be any threat to us. Both of you can follow us." 

They then headed towards the gate. Minutes later they were approaching the gate.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Apollo.

"We are taking you to our planet," said Col. O’Neill. "We’re taking you to Earth."

"So you are from Earth?" asked Starbuck. 

"Yes," said Col. O’Neill. 

"We didn’t see a ship," said Apollo. 

"That is because we didn’t come by ship," said Col. O’Neill. "Sam, dial us home."

"Yes, sir," said Maj. Carter. She then walked up to the DHD and started to press the symbols. 

Starbuck and Apollo just looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces. When the wormhole was established they quickly turned to look at the gate. When Col. O’Neill walked up to the entrance of the gate he turned to face Apollo and Starbuck. 

"If you want to find Earth follow me," said Col. O’Neill. He then stepped through the gate. 

Starbuck turned to Apollo. 

"After you," said Starbuck. 

Apollo then entered the gate after Maj. Carter, Teal’c and Daniel. 

Moments later Col. O’Neill was walking down the ramp of the SGC. 

"Col. O’Neill, report," said Gen. Hammond. 

"Sir, the planet PX62S3 has nothing of interest, however we did meet two people you might be interested in," said Col. O’Neill as everyone started coming through the gate one by one within seconds of each other. The wormhole was shut down afterwards. As Starbuck and Apollo were walking down the ramp they started to gaze over the entire room. "Gen. Hammond, I would like to introduce Apollo and Starbuck. Apollo; Starbuck this is Gen. Hammond."

"Where exactly are we?" asked Apollo. 

"You two are at Stargate Command Center," said Gen. Hammond. "I’m sorry I can’t tell you any more than that until I find out who you two are."

"Gen. Hammond, I assure you we come in peace," said Apollo. 

"I hope you don’t mind that we don’t take your word for it," said Gen. Hammond. "I also like to know if you and your friend would agree to a medical examination."

"If taking a medical examination would help to convince you that we come in peace then we will," said Apollo. 

"It will be a start," said Gen. Hammond. "Maj. Carter, escort our guests to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir," said Maj. Carter. "Apollo; Starbuck, you can follow me."

"Col. O’Neill, I want to see everyone else in the briefing room," said Gen. Hammond as the wormhole alert sounded. 

"Sir, an unscheduled wormhole activation," said the man at the controls. 

Apollo and Starbuck had turned to view the stargate as the symbols began locking in place. The iris started to close. 

"Sam, isn’t?" asked Starbuck. 

"That’s right," said Maj. Carter. 

"Sam, what is that shield over that…that thing that we came through?" asked Starbuck

"What we came through is called a Stargate and the shield is an iris," said Maj. Carter. "The iris helps to keep out invaders from other planets."

"This stargate lets you go to many planets?" asked Apollo. 

"Yes, the stargate network connects to an overwhelming number of planets," said Maj. Carter. "Most of those worlds we have never been to yet."

"General, it’s the Tok’Ra," said the man at the controls. 

"Open the iris," said Gen. Hammond. 

"Since you had never been to most of those planets am I correct to assume that your people are not the creators of the stargate?" asked Apollo. 

"Actually, the stargate has been here long before any humans," said Maj. Carter. "The stargate network was created by a race that we referred to as the Ancients. So if you two would follow me I will take you to the infirmary."

"Who are the Ancients?" asked Starbuck. 

As they started walking towards the infirmary Maj. Carter started to tell them all about the stargate and how it was found.

"Jacob, it’s nice to see you again," said Gen. Hammond. "What brings you here."

"George, I wish I can say that I just came for a visit, but the fact is I need your help," said Jacob. 

"What’s going on?" asked Gen. Hammond. 

"Can we talk in private?" asked Jacob. 

" We can go to the briefing room," said Gen. Hammond. He then turned to face Col. O’Neill. "Col. O’Neill, we can do your debriefing later."

"George, I think you may want to have the SG-1 there as well," said Jacob. 

"I’ll go get Sam," said Daniel. He then stepped away. 

After getting to the briefing room and taking their seats Jacob started telling Gen. Hammond, Col. O’Neill and Teal’c what was going on. 

"George, a Goa’uld infiltrator was able to expose our where abouts," said Jacob "Except for me all the Tok’Ra were taken prisoners. George, I need your help to rescued them."

"Where are they at now?" asked Gen. Hammond. 

"They were taken to P9XR98," said Jacob. 

"That planet is a Goa’uld strong hold," said Teal’c as the door was opening. Maj. Carter and Daniel were then walking through the door. 

"Dad, it’s nice to see you," said Maj. Carter as they were taking their seat. "So what brings you here?"

"The Tok’Ra were taken to the planet P9XR98 as prisoners," said Col. O’Neill. "Jacob is wanting us to go there and rescue them."

"With all the death gliders they have there we wouldn’t get very far before we get stopped," said Daniel.

"Perhaps not," said Maj. Carter. 

"Apollo’s and Starbuck’s fighters," said Daniel. "Those fighters are able to fit through the stargate."

"Col. O’Neill?" asked Gen. Hammond. 

"Sir, Apollo and Starbuck were flying fighters about the size of a death glider when we first saw them," said Col. O’Neill. "According to them, they are part of a large group of refugees."

"Those refugees are searching for us by the way," said Daniel. "They think that the humans of Earth are their thirteenth tribe."

"They can’t be serious, are they?" asked Jacob. 

"Well actually according to Dr. Alan Brooks, human life on Earth had came from the stars," said Daniel. "These colonists were supposed to have created the city of Atlantis or the most common name Garden of Eden. According to Alan Brooks when we were cast out of Garden of Eden it was actually a global disaster that destroyed the city in a flood."

"Dr. Jackson, you’re trying to tell me that the city of Atlantis is real and the thirteenth tribe settled there?" asked Gen. Hammond. 

"Well it is still a theory, but with the presents of Apollo and Starbuck we have to consider the possibility," said Daniel. 

Gen. Hammond then went over to the phone and picked it up. 

"Dr. Fraiser, I need to see Apollo and Starbuck immediately in the briefing room," said Gen. Hammond. There was then a short pause. "Very good, Doctor." He then hugged up. 

A few minutes later Dr. Fraiser led Apollo and Starbuck into the briefing room. 

"Gentlemen, please have a seat," said Gen. Hammond. Apollo and Starbuck along with Dr. Fraiser started to sit down. "Except for Jacob you know everyone here. 

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," said Apollo. 

"Like wise," said Jacob. 

"My people told me about your belief that we might be your thirteenth tribe," said Gen. Hammond. 

"That is correct," said Apollo. "Thousands of yahrens ago the planet Cobol was dying. Twelve of the tribes had remained together and formed the twelve colonies that we knew before the destruction of our colonies. Our thirteenth tribe had gone into the opposite direction. According to our legends they were heading for Earth."

"How was your colonies destroyed?" asked Jacob. 

"As we had told Col. O’Neill and his group, our colonies were destroyed by a robotic race of being known as the cylons," said Apollo. "After the destruction a group of two hundred and twenty civilian starships full of refugees were able to escape the cylons."

"How were you able to escape?" asked Jacob. 

"During the destruction of our colonies a single battlestar had escaped destruction," said Apollo. "My father, the commander of that battlestar was able to lead my people to safety."

"Col. O’Neill tells me you two were flying fighters," said Gen. Hammond. "So is the battlestar a carrier craft of fighters?"

"Our fighters are called vipers and yes," said Apollo. "The war with the cylons was mainly fought on one to one basis."

"Since you are part of a refugee group that is seeking Earth, I’m going to assume that you are looking for our help to fight the cylons," said Gen. Hammond. 

"We were hoping that the humans of Earth were advance enough to help us fight the cylons," said Starbuck. 

"I believe we can assist you with your enemies when the time comes, however we are needing your people’s help with our enemies at the moment," said Gen. Hammond. 

"How can we assist you," asked Apollo. 

"Our allies the Tok’Ra were taken prisoners against our common enemy the Goa’uld and are being held on the planet that we designated P9XR98," said Gen. Hammond. "This planet is a Goa’uld strong hold and is protected by fighters that we call death gliders."

"I think I see where this is going," said Apollo. "You are wanting my fellow pilots and I to help you to rescue the Tok’Ra by fighting the death gliders."

"Yes," said Gen. Hammond. "The Tok’Ra are our strongest ally against the Goa’uld and if we can’t rescue them we might lose our war."

"If we lose our war we won’t be any help to you or your people," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Before I take this to my father I need to know more about the Goa’ulds and the Tok’Ra," said Apollo. 

"The Goa’ulds are a parasitic race that will claim to be gods so they can enslave humans," said Maj. Carter. "They also force humans to become host. The Tok’Ra are also a parasitic race, but they don’t claim to be gods nor do they force the humans around them to become host."

"So you are saying that Tok’Ra are the same as the Goa’ulds, but they oppose how the Goa’ulds treat the humans?" asked Starbuck. 

"We would allow ourselves to die than take an unwilling host," said Selmac. Both Apollo and Starbuck looked at Jacob with an uneasy expression. "And unlike the Goa’uld we share the body equally with our host."

"I’m guessing to say you are a Tok’Ra," said Apollo. 

"My name is Selmac," said Selmac. "Jacob is my host."

"So you were able to escape capture from the Goa’ulds?" asked Apollo. 

"I was off world on an assignment when I got word of my fellow Tok’Ra’s capture," said Selmac. 

"If we would help you how would we get our vipers to that Goa’uld planet?" asked Starbuck. 

"I have been told that your vipers are small enough to enter the stargate," said Gen. Hammond. 

"You want me and my fellow pilots to fly into the stargate?" asked Apollo. 

"Giving the location of your battlestar, there would be no other way," said Gen. Hammond. 

"And how would we get back?" asked Starbuck. 

"My men would secure the stargate and when it would be time to withdraw from the planet they will signal you to fly back through the stargate," said Gen. Hammond. 

"Starbuck and I will take your request to my father," said Apollo. 

"General, I request that me and the rest of my team accompany them back to their battlestar," said Col. O’Neill. 

"As long as Apollo and Starbuck don’t have a problem with that neither do I," said Gen. Hammond. 

"We have no problem with that," said Apollo. "Col. O’Neill, we will have to call for a shuttle to come and get you and your team."

"Apollo, I would also like to go with you and Starbuck back to your ship," said Jacob. "I would like to explain to your father the importance of this rescue."

"I believe my father would be most interested in meeting you as well," said Apollo. 

"Then it is settled then," said Gen. Hammond. Everyone then stood up and left the briefing room. 

An hour later SG-1 and Jacob were stepping onto a shuttle. 

"Welcome aboard," said one of the pilots. "I’m Boomer and her name is Sheba. 

Col. O’Neill and the others introduced themselves to Boomer and Sheba. 

"Apollo and Starbuck say you are from Earth," said Sheba as the shuttle started to lift off. "Is that true."

"My friends are from Earth, but I’m from Chulak," said Teal’c. "However, I do consider Earth as my home."

"I don’t see a civilization on this planet, so am I correct to assume that this planet is not Earth?" asked Sheba. 

"We designated this planet as PX62S3," said Maj. Carter. "We came to this planet from Earth by way of the stargate."

"What is a stargate?" asked Sheba.

Maj. Carter told Sheba and Boomer about the stargate and the other planets as they were traveling to the Galactica. 

An hour later they were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Galactica. They were then escorted to a briefing room where Commander Adama was waiting. Apollo was there also. 

After walking into the room everyone introduced themselves. 

"Apollo tells me that you and your people are from Earth," said Commander Adama. 

"Yes, we are from Earth," said Col. O’Neill. 

"How far are we from Earth?" asked Commander Adama. 

"Commander Adama, giving you present location and traveling at the speed of light to get there by ship, you are still a hundred years away from Earth," said Maj. Carter. "Or a hundred yahrens away if I understood correctly on the use of that word."

"I never realized how far away we were," said Commander Adama as he appeared stunned by the news. 

"Father, the planet that we found them on has a devise that can take us to Earth or to other planets within microns," said Apollo. "They call this devise a stargate."

"We use the stargate to travel to and to explore other planets," said Maj. Carter. 

"If you and your people would settle on that planet that Apollo and Starbuck found us on we could assist each other," said Daniel. "Apollo and Starbuck told us about your enemy the cylons."

"You can actually escape the cylons by going to another planet by way of the stargate," said Maj. Carter. "Your trail would actually end at an unpopulated planet. There would be no way for the cylons to track you."

"And what would you asked in return for your assistance in eluding the cylons?" asked Commander Adama. 

"We would like to use your vipers and its pilots to rescue the Tok’Ra from our enemy the Goa’ulds," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Tell me about the Goa’ulds," said Commander Adama. 

"The Goa’ulds are a parasitic race that will claim to be gods," said Col. O’Neill. "The Goa’ulds will enslave humans and force the humans to worship them as gods. They also enforce this by the use of their soldiers the Jaffa."

"What is a Jaffa?" asked Commander. Adama. 

"I am a Jaffa," said Teal’c. "However, I no longer serve a false god."

"Okay, now tell me about the Tok’Ra," said Commander Adam. 

"I’m a Tok’Ra," said Selmac. "Jacob is my host. We are like the Goa’uld that we take host to survive, but unlike the Goa’ulds we share the body of the host. Also unlike the Goa’ulds we will not take a host unwillingly. We would allow ourselves to die before taking an unwilling host."

"How many Tok’Ra was captured?" asked Commander Adama. 

"I was the only one that wasn’t captured," said Selmac. "I was on another planet at the time they were captured."

"Commander Adama, the Tok’Ra are a powerful ally for us," said Col. O’Neill. "If we can’t rescue the Tok’Ra there is a chance that we won’t be able to defeat the Goa’ulds. That would leave us useless to you and your cause."

"Since we are bound for Earth to seek your help it would be only fair to help you against your enemy," said Commander Adama. "As to how many vipers and viper pilots were you needing?" 

"I’m estimating that the planet we’re going to will have no less than thirty death gliders," said Jacob. 

"While your pilots are fighting the death gliders I will be leading the ground forces to attack from the ground," said Col. O’Neill. "Once we locate and rescue the Tok’Ra we will do a full withdraw."

"I will assign thirty of my pilots to you," said Commander Adama. 

"Thank you, Commander," said Col. O’Neill. "We will help you and the twelve colonies to escape your enemy. As to help fight the cylons, we don’t possess the knowledge to build the fighters like your vipers. But we can support you on the ground from a planet that has a stargate."

"You have never tried to capture and create your own death glider?" asked Apollo. 

"We had captured two in the past and tried to modified it for our use," said Maj. Carter. "However, each death glider is built with a recall device."

"From personal experience I can say it’s no picnic to be flying one when the recall device gets activated," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Perhaps escaping through the stargate will be enough," said Commander Adama. He then pressed a button. "Col. Tigh, set a course for the planet where we picked up our guests."

"Yes, Commander," said Col. Tigh. 

"Col. Tigh, I will be on the bridge shortly," said Commander Adama. "I’m planning to make an announcement to the fleet. We are about to be at the end of our journey."

"That is wonderful news, Commander," said Col. Tigh. The communication was then ended

Commander Adama stood up. 

"Apollo, perhaps you can show our guest around," said Commander Adama. 

"Jack, if you and the others would follow me I will show you around the Galactica," said Apollo. They then left the briefing room. 

Two hours later Commander Adama accompanied the SG-1 and Jacob back to the SGC. 

After gathering the ground forces together, the ground forces went to PX62S3 to follow behind the vipers. Once all the ground forces were on PX62S3 the shuttle pilot signaled the Galactica that they were ready to launch the vipers. As the vipers came into view Maj. Carter dialed up P9XR98. The pilots were then signaled to go through the gate. 

"There’s our signal," said Apollo. "And for god sakes do not hit the stargate when we fly into the wormhole."

After watching the last viper to go through the stargate, Col. O’Neill started moving his men into the stargate. 

As each viper emerge from the stargate, the Jaffa’s guarding the gate had fired their staff weapons at them, but they couldn’t hit a single one of them. The pilots then broke off into groups and went after the forty-five death gliders that were being launched. Ten of the death gliders were destroyed before getting off the ground. 

As Col. O’Neill’s troops emerge from the stargate they killed the guards and took control of the gate. After leaving a small group at the gate, Col. O’Neill and the remaining troops advanced against the remaining Jaffa’s. 

As the battle raged on the losses to the vipers were one to every six death gliders. Brie was one of the pilots who was shot down and crashed her viper into the nearby forest. The losses to the ground troops were also low. 

After thirty minutes of fighting the SG-1 located the Tok’Ra and broke them lose. The SG-1 along with the Tok’Ra then headed back towards the gate. 

After reaching the gate Col. O’Neill allowed the Tok’Ra to go through the gate. He then signaled to the viper pilots to withdraw. 

"There’s our signal," said Apollo. "Let’s go home." 

"With pleasure," said Sheba. 

After the last surviving viper went through the gate Col. O’Neill started evacuating his ground troops. 

"Maj. Carter, dial home and get the Tok’Ra to Earth," said Col. O’Neill after emerging from the stargate. Apollo and Starbuck were walking up to Col. O’Neill. Sheba was also walking up slightly behind Apollo. "Everyone else is to get set up and prepare for a counter strike."

"Jack, are you expecting a counter strike?" asked Apollo. 

"If they know where we had strike from they might," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Starbuck, get on the radio and tell Col. Tigh to put the remaining pilots on standby," said Apollo. "But they are not to launch until they hear from us. Also tell Col. Tigh that we can use some ground assault vehicles. "

"I’ll get right on it," said Starbuck. At a fast pace Starbuck headed towards the shuttle. 

"Apollo, we lost five pilots," said Sheba.

"Who were they?" asked Apollo. 

"We lost Brie, Talis, Adora, Sitear and Clorak," said Sheba. "Perhaps the lords of Cobol showed mercy on them and they crashed land on the planet."

"If the lords of Cobol had mercy on them they would have been killed outright during the battle," said Col. O’Neill. 

"How can you say a cruel thing like that?" asked Sheba. 

"Let me give you a reality check, Sheba," said Col. O’Neill. "If any of your lost pilots survived they will be turned into a host. Which means the next time you see them they will have a snake in their heads and glowing eyes. We call them Goa’ulds and these Goa’ulds, no matter if the hosts were once a friend of yours or not, would not think twice at making you a slave or a host yourself."

"Well, you don’t have to say it in a cruel manner," said Sheba. 

"I’m sorry if I came across sounding cruel," said Col. O’Neill. "But being turned into a host of the Goa’ulds is a fate worse than death."

"Jack, how long do we have to wait and see if they are going to make a counter strike?" asked Apollo. 

"If any of your five pilots survive, a strike can come at any time," said Col. O’Neill as Maj. Carter was walking up. "Otherwise I would say we could stand down in an hour. Or a centar if I’m correct to understand how you keep track of time."

"Col. O’Neill, the Tok’Ra are safely on Earth," said Maj. Carter. "Gen. Hammond is also requesting yours and Apollo’s presents on Earth."

"We will be back as soon as we can, Carter," said Col. O’Neill. "Hold down the fort until we return."

"Yes, Sir," said Maj. Carter. 

Col. O’Neill and Apollo then step though the stargate. 

"What’s going on, General?" asked Col. O’Neill as he was walking down the ramp. Gen. Hammond and Commander Adama were standing close to the ramp.

"Colonial, Commander Adma will be going back to his ship to seek the approval of the counsel of twelve to relocate their people to R96KS3," said Gen. Hammond. "You and the rest of the ground forces that are on PX62S3 will be helping with the evacuation."

"Commander Adama, I would like to say that you chose a lovely planet," said Col. O’Neill. "I thought about retiring there."

"Father, if we evacuate our people through the stargate we will have to abandon our ships, including the Galactica," said Apollo. "How will we defend ourselves against the cylons if they would find us?"

"Apollo, the planet R96KS3 is located more than five hundred yahrens away from any cylon," said Commander Adama. "We could have our entire fleet of battlestars rebuilt long before the cylons find us."

"What about our new threat the Goa’ulds?" asked Apollo. 

"Apollo, if we don’t abandon our fleet the cylons will eventually find us," said Commander Adama. "Even with our new allies we would never survive a war with both the cylons and the Goa’ulds. By escaping through the stargate we can escape one of our enemies. We will then rebuild our fleet once we are on the other side."

"Then I recommend that we take everything that can fit through the stargate," said Apollo. 

"That we will," said Commander Adama. "As soon as I get the approval from the counsel of twelve we will start the evacuation."

"Commander Adama, is there a possibility that the counsel of twelve would deny your request?" asked Col. O’Neill. 

"If I know the counsel of twelve as well as I believe I do, they will be asking me why are we wasting our time talking about it," said Commander Adama. "We should be going through the stargate as we speak."

"Father, once we evacuate our people to the planet R96KS3, what are we going to do with the fleet?" asked Apollo. 

"What is too big to fit through the stargate will be destroyed," said Commander Adama. "Gen. Hammond is also going to give us portable huts until we can get some permanent structures built."

"Colonial, you and your men are to stay on the planet PX62S3 until the evacuation and the destruction of their fleet are complete," said Gen. Hammond. 

"Yes, sir," said Col. O’Neill. 

"Gen. Hammond, I should get back to the Galactica," said Commander Adama. 

"Of course," said Gen. Hammond. "I’m glad that we had the opportunity to meet. Sergeant, dial up PX62S3."

"Yes, Sir," said the person at the controls. 

After the wormhole was established Commander Adama, Apollo and Col. O’Neill started walking up the ramp. 

"Commander Adama, I would like to recommend for you to change the name of R96KS3 to a more appropriate name," said Col. O’Neill. They then walk into the wormhole. 

As the hours passed, the counsel of twelve had approved the evacuation. They then started to shuttle people down to the planet to be sent through the stargate. 

On P9XR98 Brie was brought before Tanith. A Jaffa stood beside him. 

"If you’re planning to interrogate me, you’re wasting your time," said Brie. "I’m not telling you a thing."

"You will, but that is not why I brought you here," said Tanith. He then reached into the Jaffa’s pouch and pulled out his symbiote. After pulling it out he faced Brie again. "Thirka is ready to take a host. You are going to be that host."

Brie was fighting to break free when Thirka entered into her. A moment later Brie had come down and her eyes began to glow. 

After a week of evacuating the twelve colonies through the gate the evacuation was complete. Anything that could fit through the gate was taken. The Galactica and the rest of the fleet were then destroyed. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author’s Note. The Garden of Eden being the lost city of Atlantis was mention for the sole purpose to explain how the Thirteenth tribe of Cobol was able to colonize Earth. I was not trying to disprove or explain away the Bible. 

* * *

>   
>  © January 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property   
>  of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
>  characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
>  names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA   
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not   
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for   
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are   
>  the sole property of the author.
> 
> Additional Disclaimers: The characters of Commander Adama, Col. Tigh, Apollo, Starbuck, Boomer, Sheba and Brie belong to Universal Studios. So does the ship name Battlestar Galactica, the viper probe and the robotic race the cylons along with the concept of the council of twelve and Earth as being the location of their thirteenth colony of Cobol. 

* * *

  



End file.
